disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Słasice i Łonie
Słasice i Łonie (ang. Heffalumps and Wozzles) - piosenka z filmu Przygody Kubusia Puchatka. Śpiewają ją panowie z grupy The Mellomen (przypominają oni cztery śpiewające garnki miodu w niektórych punktach piosenki, ale głównie poza ekranem) podczas koszmaru Kubusia, którego spowodował Tygrys, wmawiający misiowi, że Słasice i Łonie kradną miód. Podczas niej Puchatek jest terroryzowany przez te paskudne stworzenia, dopóki się nie obudzi. Piosenka ta pojawiła się w filmie DTV Monster Hits oraz na dwóch filmach wydanych na kasetach VHS: Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest i Sing a Song with Pooh Bear. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Głos: Heffalumps and Woozles, Heffalumps and Woozles steal honey, beware, beware! Garnki miodu: They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down They're in, they're out, they're all about They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here They're quick and slick, they're insincere Beware, beware Be a very wary bear A Heffalump or Woozle Is very confusil A Heffalump or Woozle's very sly Sly, sly, sly They come in ones and twosles But if they so choozles Before your eyes you'll see them multiply Ply, ply, ply They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come in every shape and size Size, size, size If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize They're green, they're blue, they're pink, they're white They're round, they're square, they're a terrible sight They tie themselves in horrible knots They come in stripes or polka dots Beware, beware Be a very wary bear They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come in every shape and size Size, size, size If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the things you prize They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down They're in, they're out, they're all about They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here They're quick and slick, they're insincere Beware, beware Beware, beware Beware! Wersja polska Tygrys: Słasice i Łonie! Słasice i Łonie! Kradną miód. Strzeż się! Strzeż się! Garnki: Brązowe są lub czarne też Na wierzchu, środku znajdziesz je Daleko, blisko tam i tu Odeszły i wracają znów Ach strach! Ach strach! strach! strach! strach! Słasice oraz Łonie Są szczwane i to nie I to nie dziwi chyba znów Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Napotkać można parę A czasem i chmarę Bo bardzo łatwo mnożą się To fakt! fakt! fakt! fakt! Przebiegłe są w istocie Być możesz w kłopocie Potrafią przebrać prawie każdy kształt! kształt! kształt! kształt! Z powodu swego głodu Aż piszczą do miodu I chłepczą to, co ty byś tylko chciał. Kolory wciąż zmieniają swe I kształty również mają też Przerazić łatwo może się Kto spotka gdzieś potwory te. Ach strach! Ach strach! strach! strach! strach! Przebiegłe są w istocie Być możesz w kłopocie Potrafią przebrać prawie każdy kształt! kształt! kształt! kształt! Na skutek apetytu, Chciwości i sprytu Wysączą to, co ty byś łyknąć chciał. Brązowe są lub czarne też Na wierzchu, środku znajdziesz je Daleko, blisko tam i tu Odeszły i wracają znów Ach strach! Ach strach! strach! strach! strach! Ciekawostki * W niektórych językach gra słów "Heffalumps and Woozles" została nieco zmodyfikowana, ponieważ nazwy Heffalumps i Woozles w tych językach wyglądają bardziej jak prawdziwe słowa "słonie" i "łasice". Na przykład w języku francuskim, gdzie słoń jest "éléphant", a łasica "Fouines", w zasadzie po prostu odwrócono niektóre litery, tworząc "Ephélants et Nouifes". To samo dotyczy arabskiego terminu Heffalumps. * Elementy utworu są grane wcześniej, gdy Puchatek usłyszał warczenie i odgłosy dochodzące z jego domu, które okazały się należeć do Tygrysa. * Piosenka jest bardzo podobna do piosenki "Pink Elephants on Parade" z filmu Dumbo. W rzeczywistości, do utworzenia sceny dwóch tańczących hefalumpów wykorzystano animację z tej piosenki. * W wersji soundtrackowej tej piosenki, teksty opisujące kolory i wzory na Słasicach i Łoniach zostały pominięte. Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Monster Hits Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Przygody Kubusia Puchatka